Destino
by ZuOk
Summary: Existen amores que merecen una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Día 9. Miércoles

Liberación y seguimiento de Luis Molina y cambio de celda a reclusión aislada del preso Valentín Arregui. Se le alimentó correctamente para pasar a un nuevo interrogatorio. Con el mismo resultado que se obtuvo en los anteriores, el acusado no dio ninguna declaración relevante. Se procederá a métodos más rigurosos para obtener algún dato útil.

"_Me dan nueva celda, comida buena y estos ya esperan que hable, como si fuera a vender a mis camaradas por eso, son unos imbéciles… _

_Que vacío se siente esta noche… Claro, Molina siempre me contaba algo, o me hacía conversación… ¿Estará bien? Sí, seguramente… Debe haber sido un buen día para él ¿no, Martha?" _

Día 11. Viernes

Se le retiraron los alimentos al preso Valentín Arregui desde el último interrogatorio, se espera que mañana se muestre más cooperativo.

"_Dos días sin comer… el estómago está sonándome y duele Martha… esos perros quieren matarme de hambre para que hable, pero jamás diré una palabra… ¿Sabes? Justo ahorita, para mi mal, me acuerdo de la comida que Molina compartía conmigo. Era un buen tipo Molina, muy bueno… me pregunto si algún día podré recompensárselo…"_

Día 12. Sábado

Al acusado se le dio alimento antes de empezar el nuevo interrogatorio. Viendo la negativa del recluso, nuestro interrogador recurrió a usar métodos más severos, sin embargo no dieron resultado.

"_Estos hijos de puta… Maldición, si al menos hubiera tenido las manos libres para poder defenderme… Pero no me romperán Martha, no diré nada"_

Día 13. Domingo

Se continuó con la misma severidad pero los resultados siguieron siendo nulos. Habrá que aumentar la presión.

"_Esos perros no conocen la compasión, Martha… Estoy muy destrozado… No quisiera que tú me vieras así… ni tú, ni Molina… Él se preocupaba mucho por mí, ¿sabés? Verme así lo pondría muy mal. Si estuviera aquí seguro que se pondría a atenderme, a limpiar estas heridas que tengo… me lavaría, me secaría y me contaría una película… y yo le estaría tan agradecido… Qué tontería es, pero… quisiera que estuviera aquí haciéndome compañía, casi tanto como me gustaría que estuvieras tú también. Seguro que te caería bien Molina, seguro tendrían cosas en común…"_

Día 14. Lunes

Se mantuvo al preso con escaso alimento y se le aplicó una pena más severa. El recluso no resistió el castigo y se desmayó en el interrogatorio. Se le llevó a la enfermería, donde el médico a cargo dijo que podría deberse a una contusión craneal. Se le otorgará un día de descanso.

Día 15. Martes

\- Pobre joven, esto es terrible.

\- ¿Estará bien doctor?

\- Sí, al parecer es bastante fuerte, pudo resistir el ataque de esas bestias. Otra persona no aguantaría tanto, enfermera.

\- ¿Y cómo le hicieron esto?

\- Usaron algo para golpearlo, por las marcas creo que debió ser algo como un tubo… Me sorprende que no le hayan roto algún hueso.

\- Aún.

\- Sí, aún.

"_Gracias… aunque no puedan oírme por estar tan sedado… gracias… Martha, estas personas qué buenas son… incluso me suena familiar… el doctor no, la enfermera… siento como si, recordara su voz de algún lugar… quise mirarla, pero mis párpados estaban muy pesados… Estaba pensando, Martha, en lo que dijo el doctor… Otra persona no aguantaría tanto, dijo, y creo que tiene razón… Cuando una persona tiene algo que defender se vuelve más fuerte… Me alegro ahora de que me hayan atrapado a mí y no a alguien más joven de mi grupo. Me alegra que ellos no sufran esto que yo sufro. Me alegra que Molina no esté aquí, él no hubiera podido soportar tanto… aunque, tengo la sensación de que no hubiera hablado… que seguro, hubiera muerto con los labios sellados… sus labios suaves… Me está entrando el sueño, Martha… Y no dejo de pensar en esos labios que ya no puedo distinguir de los tuyos…" _

Día 16. Miércoles

Después de repuesto, el recluso fue llevado a su celda nuevamente. Se le hizo el interrogatorio de rutina, advirtiéndole que, de seguir su comportamiento poco cooperativo, los castigos iban a ser tales como los últimos días. El recluso se mostró reacio de atender a nuestras demandas así que se proseguirá con los rigurosos métodos ya empleados hasta que el preso político, Valentín Arregui, suelte la información sobre el paradero de sus camaradas.

"_Martha me duelen los brazos… y el pecho… y la espalda… la espalda me arde, está en carne viva… ¿Cómo hago para que se me pase? Si Molina hubiese estado aquí, me contaría algo para que mi mente no piense en el dolor… Él era así de amable, a pesar de que hubo tantas veces que fui una bestia con él… A veces me molestaba eso, que él fuera tan bueno, porque a esas personas son a las que más pisotea la gente, la sociedad… ojalá que siga mi consejo y no se deje basurear por nadie… _

_Recuerdo el día que le dije eso… él se veía tan triste, a pesar de que salía de la jaula… sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus manos frías… y se me cruzó por la mente que era adorable… aún lo creo… y por eso lo hice, por eso guardé mis libros, y me acerqué a él… lo sentí temblar en mis manos… Y era la primera vez que lo veía así, porque no había esperado a que apagaran las luces… Mi indefenso Molina… pensar en ti me alivia un poco el dolor…"_

Día 18. Viernes

"_He resistido cuanto he podido, Martha, pero no sé si pueda resistir más… esos animales no se contienen… Cada vez me tienen más cólera… Mi cara está hecha un asco… Ya no puedo ver por un ojo de lo hinchado que está… Al menos no me tiraron los dientes… Gracias mamá, por hacerme tomar siempre la leche, aunque a mí no me gustara, es de lo poco que te puedo agradecer. Tengo ganas de reír de lo tonto que suena eso… ¿Será que perdí un poco la cordura a golpes? No, no creo… Lo que creo es que no resistiré mucho más… supongo que debí tomar más leche cuando pude… Ahora sí que me río… Me río, pero tengo miedo… Vos tenías miedo también Molina… tenías miedo de irte y dejarme solo… ¿Porque lo único que hago es acordarme de vos? ¿Vos te acordarás de mí? Ojalá que sí… o mejor no… mejor sería que no te acordaras de mí… yo ya sé que no saldré de aquí y no quisiera ser una carga en tus pensamientos… ojalá que la misión que te encargué salga bien… ojalá que tu madre se recupere… ojalá que seas muy feliz… Mierda, ¿Por qué estoy llorando? De verdad quiero que sea feliz… quiero verlo feliz… quiero verlo… _

_Te extraño… La jaula se siente tan vacía… Me siento tan débil… _

_´´Yo quiero quedarme con vos. Ahora lo único que quiero es quedarme con vos´´_

_Y yo quiero que estés conmigo ahora…_

_´´Vos y mi mamá son las personas que más he querido en el mundo´´_

_¿Por qué me hacés sentir feliz? _

_´´¿Te daba mucha repulsión darme un beso?´´_

_No… No Molinita… si no lo hice fue porque creí que si lo hacía te daría alas para pensar que podía existir algo entre nosotros, cuando la verdad es que… ya existía algo, algo muy fuerte… y hasta ahora lo veo, te veo… mi némesis, mi amigo… más que amigo… la mujer araña que me tiene atrapado y me tendrá atrapado siempre… Toma tu tiempo, te veré del otro lado, Molinita…"_

* * *

´´ ´´ Palabras de Molina

" " Pensamientos de Valentín


	2. Chapter 2

Día 19. Sábado

Por la mañana se llevó al recluso a enfermería debido a que se le encontró desmayado, según el diagnóstico del doctor, habría perdido mucha sangre. Se le otorgaría un día de descanso.

A mediodía, hubo dos explosiones en la penitenciaría, ambas simultáneas, una en el área de enfermería y la otra en el área de descanso de reclusos. Se están haciendo las investigaciones para averiguar la identidad de los responsables del atentado. El preso político, Valentín Arregui, escapó. Las autoridades a cargo decidieron ocultar este hecho de la prensa. Se desplegó una búsqueda secreta tras el fugitivo.

"_No sabía bien a donde iba, lo único que sabía era que, por el momento, estaba a salvo. Ya decía yo que la voz de esa enfermera me parecía conocida… la mujer de mi querido amigo, fallecido ya, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? Arriesgándose así para salvarme el pellejo… Esa mujer vale oro… Dios, qué débil estoy… si no hubiera sido recogido por mis camaradas no hubieran servido las explosiones… Gracias… Gracias…"_

…

Ya era una mañana tibia de domingo. Valentín Arregui despertó en una cama suave, con sábanas viejas, pero cálidas.

\- Qué bueno que despertaste ya, compadre –le saludó una voz conocida. Enfocó la mirada y lo reconoció rápidamente.

\- Compadre Juan, que gusto verte… -su voz sonó queda, aún se sentía debilitado.

\- No hagas mucho esfuerzo, ya has hecho mucho.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En casa de un aliado.

\- ¿Cómo está la situación?

\- Tú siempre yendo al grano. Bueno perdiste sangre, así que el doctor Zevallos te hizo una transfusión.

\- No, dime la situación de afuera.

\- Pues la policía te busca, pero no han hecho público tu escape.

\- ¿Por qué crees que sea?

\- Los de la policía quieren guardar la imagen. Que se diga que los revolucionarios cometieron un atentado en la misma penitenciaría y sacaron a uno de los suyos los dejaría muy mal parados y, ya sabes, la prensa está toda censurada.

\- ¿Estamos en buen lugar,?

\- Al venir el tío Julio perdió a los que nos seguían. Este lugar es seguro por el momento.

\- La que me sacó de la cárcel…

\- Era la mujer de Pedro, viuda por culpa de los hijos de puta del gobierno.

\- Sí, lo sé ¿Ella está bien?

\- Pues aún no han sospechado de ella, pero escapará antes de que lleguen a interrogarla.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Así es, ella y su hijo.

\- ¿Pero cómo?

\- El camarada Pedro era inteligente. Hizo un plan de resguardo para su familia en caso de que él ya no estuviera aquí, o fuera atrapado.

\- ¿Y cuál era el plan?

\- Mandarlos a ambos al extranjero. La viuda ya tenía todo listo para irse, pero decidió sacarte de ahí porque para ellos eras como parte de la familia.

\- Lo sé, le debo la vida.

\- Oye, descansá un rato, voy a traerte algo de comida de la buena.

\- Todo me sabría a gloria ahora que estoy fuera.

\- Ya me imagino la porquería que es estar ahí dentro.

\- No todo fue malo.

\- ¿Así? Contámelo luego entonces –se retiró de la humilde habitación, dejando a Valentín solo con sus pensamientos.

"_No todo fue malo. Molina, por ejemplo. Oh mejor dicho, Molina fue lo único bueno que me pasó ahí dentro… Es vergonzoso pensar en eso… No estoy ya en la cárcel, pero sigue estando en mi cabeza. Aunque, ¿Quién podría olvidarlo? Molina y su particular forma de ser, su forma soñadora de ver las cosas, sus manos frías, sus labios suaves… No, no puedo seguir pensando en eso"_

…

\- Despierte compadre –dijo a la vez que lo sacudía suavemente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estamos en peligro? –se despertó sorprendido, alerta de que se presentara cualquier amenaza que lo hiciera tener que huir.

\- No, no. Solo que tenía que despertarlo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

\- Pues, te digo, ya es lunes.

\- Vaya que he dormido como un tronco.

\- Pues sí, y eso le hace bien. Pero bueno, la razón por la que vengo a molestarte es que hay una reunión en el piso de abajo, y si ya te encontrás mejor sería bueno que nos acompañes.

\- Claro hombre, yo ya me siento mucho mejor ¿De qué va la reunión?

\- Ya lo sabrás, acompáñame.

Ambos hombres bajaron para reunirse con el resto de revolucionarios en la sala del modesto hogar, dando un total de seis personas en el lugar. Valentín reconoció a todas ellas. Estaban los miembros de su antiguo grupo de acción, los camaradas Mari y Julio, el líder José y el doctor Zevallos. A todos los saludó afectuosamente.

\- Qué alegría verlos.

\- Al contrario Valentín, qué alegría verte a vos –dijo sinceramente la joven Mari.

\- Sí, te creíamos perdido compañero –agregó el camarada Julio, abrazando por los hombros al aludido.

\- Yo también me creía perdido.

\- Bueno, bueno. A lo que venimos Arregui, que no podemos perder mucho el tiempo.

\- Sí José, ¿de qué es lo que va esta reunión?

. De la situación que estamos afrontando en este momento ocasionado por tu escape.

\- ¿Cómo está la situación? –preguntó, tratando de alejar el pinchazo de culpa.

\- Nos están atosigando por todas partes –dijo la joven.

\- Quieren encontrarte como sea –secundó el llamado camarada Julio.

\- Pronto este lugar no será seguro Arregui –finalizó el líder del grupo.

\- Entonces debo seguir huyendo.

\- Eso no servirá de nada.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Arregui, ¿ha pensado un poco en lo que va a hacer en el futuro?

\- Ciertamente no pero...

\- Valentín –intervino la joven– ellos conocen tu rostro y tu nombre… lamentablemente, así no nos podés ayudar más.

\- Pero… esto es por lo que vivo, esta es mi lucha.

\- Lo sé, es la de todos aquí, pero creemos que, en tu situación, ya no hay mucho que puedas hacer sin que seas descubierto.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Porque suena como si me estuvieran echando.

\- Es por el bien de la causa y por el tuyo propio –agregó el camarada Juan.

\- No voy a abandonar…

\- Valentín –intervino esta vez el cabecilla con voz solemne– todos aquí sabemos que eres un revolucionario de corazón. Peleas por la igualdad. Nadie desconfía de vos, sabemos que no nos traicionaste, que eres leal, pero no podemos pedirte más, y no puedes dar más por ahora, así que te tenemos que pedir que dejes esto.

La noticia le cayó como un balde a de agua fría. Había luchado mucho todo ese tiempo. Había decidido que su vida la iba a dar en pos de la causa, en pos del cambio, de la justicia e igualdad. Ahora el destino le había jugado en contra. Su vida era un riesgo para la causa… Su sola presencia era un peligro, la gente a su alrededor sería tomada como cómplice, no podría ir a ningún lugar sin temer la presencia policial, su identidad ya se había hecho conocida, ya no tenía nada bajo qué ocultarse, ¿acaso hubiera sido mejor morir en manos de sus carceleros? No quería creer eso. Ahora tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para la revolución.

\- Si esta es mi única opción por ahora… –tomó aire y cerró los ojos un segundo. Suspiró y se entregó a la rendición de sus ideales como la última y mejor opción para todos– lo haré.

* * *

" " Pensamientos de Valentín


	3. Chapter 3

El destino podía ser caprichoso... No importa que tan listo estés, ni cuánto lo hayas pensado, el destino es un guía antojadizo que te tiene preparado un camino que tú jamás pudieras haber previsto. Para Luis Alberto Molina, ese camino se llamaba Valentín Arregui.

…

Él ya estaba preparado para irse. Se puso su pañoleta roja que le distinguiría del resto y respiró hondo. Ya se disponía a salir, preparado para cualquier eventualidad que se presentara, incluso la muerte… especialmente la muerte.

Había aceptado que amaba a Valentín Arregui con todo su ser y también que jamás estarían juntos de nuevo como lo estuvieron en la celda que compartieron. Había decidido que, aunque jamás habría sido correspondido, se sacrificaría por el amor que sentía por él. Se había despedido de todos, de todo… se aferró a su amor heroico y con paso seguro iba hacia su probable fin.

Lo que nunca imaginó fue que, al abrir la puerta para salir de su hogar se encontraría justo con la persona que menos podría imaginar.

\- Molina…

El shock lo paralizó.

Allí estaba Valentín, frente a él, sonriéndole.

"_Esto tiene que ser un sueño…"_

\- ¿Molina?

\- Valentín… ¿Realmente sos vos? - dijo, con apenas un hilo de voz.

\- Claro que soy yo, Molina

"_Es su voz… ¡tiene que ser él! Pero…"_

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Parecés muy confundido, ¿acaso no te dijeron nada?

\- ¿De qué hablás?

\- Te diré todo, pero aquí afuera es un poco peligroso, ¿puedo entrar?

\- Claro, pasá…

Tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala.

Valentín estaba fuera de la cárcel. Quería lanzarse sobre él, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, llorar de felicidad, pero tuvo que abstenerse. Ya no estaban en la jaula. Todo lo que pasó ahí, aquí ya no era lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué raro se sentí, no? –dijo el menor, alejando a Molina de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Estar juntos, fuera de la celda.

\- No parece real.

\- Siento lo mismo.

\- Valentín, por favor, explicame que está pasando.

\- ¿Acaso no te comunicaste con mis compañeros?

\- Sí, pero solo me dijeron que yo tenía que reunirme con ellos hoy y pasar la información que vos me diste. Bueno, y depositar a una cuenta cierta cantidad de dinero para poder ayudar a tu grupo de la revolución y no sé qué.

\- No puedo creer que no te hayan dicho nada más… -dijo con verdadera sorpresa- Además, es extraño que te hayan encargado eso. Yo ya les di esa información.

\- ¿Entonces porque querían que me reuniera con ellos?

\- Podía ser que te estaban probando… –dijo después de reflexionarlo un momento- ellos no confiaban en vos… ¿cómo hiciste para convencerlos de que no los delatarías?

Se quedó callado un momento ¿sería buena idea el decirle a qué hubiese estado dispuesto?

\- No me ocultés nada, por favor, decímelo.

\- Yo… yo les dije que si era descubierto, no dudaran en deshacerse de mí…

"_Claro, después de eso, mis camaradas tuvieron que confiar en él... estoy más que seguro de que si la situación hubiese sido otra, ellos lo hubieran eliminado…"_

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Estuviste dispuesto a completar la misión y a morir por ella si fuese necesario?

"_Por ella no Valentín, por vos s_í"

\- Yo te prometí que lo haría.

\- Molina... -cogió sus manos entre las suyas apretándolas fuerte- Gracias.

\- Basta ya, harás que me sonroje… -despegó sus manos de las del otro y se las llevó al corazón, que le latía fuerte- Bueno, ahora respondeme, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

\- Una camarada hizo una movida en la cárcel y pude huir.

\- ¿El día de las explosiones?

\- Sí, así es, ¿Cómo supiste?

\- ¿Cómo no saberlo Valentín? Esa noticia estaba en todas partes, estaba preocupadísima.

\- Pero ya ves que estoy bien.

\- Sí, pero ileso no saliste –dijo notando en el rostro del menor algunos cortes

\- No es nada Molina, estoy bien ahora.

\- Eso me alegra mucho… -dijo sinceramente- Bueno, ya que estas aquí, ¿querés tomar algo?

\- Me encantaría, pero primero necesito que hagas algo primero.

\- Decime.

\- Necesitás hacer una llamada.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A tu trabajo, tenés que decirles que no te presentarás hoy porque estás enfermo.

\- Lo había olvidado… Esperá, ¿cómo supiste que iba al trabajo?

\- No solo la policía estuvo al tanto de vos, también te miraban los de la revolución.

\- Que poca vergüenza la de ellos.

\- Lo siento.

\- Ya no importa, pero sabés, voy a quedar mal ante mi jefe, mirá que faltar el segundo día de trabajo…

\- No creo que tengas que preocuparte ya por eso.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Bueno, te lo explicaré luego.

Molina asintió y fue a hacer la llamada, alegando que se sentía pésimo por un mal estomacal. Valentín lo escuchó y no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Quién diría que ahora un dolor de estómago lo estaba encubriendo cuando lo maldijo estando en la cárcel? Cosas de la vida.


End file.
